SOULS BOUND ACROSS TIME KISUKE URAHARA LOVE STORY
by Benihime1231
Summary: Saya Aomori is young aspiring shinigami with a dark past and an even darker future; tortured by a friendship and bond that with a certain young Kisuke Urahara that will last a life time they walk together into an uncertain future. Rated M for Mature Material/Language/Lemons Please R&R as this is my first story :- Enjoy!
1. Intro

Saya Aomori is young aspiring shinigami with a dark past and an even darker future; tortured by a friendship and bond that with a certain young Kisuke Urahara that will last a life time they walk together into an uncertain future.

-Drama, Love Story, Life's Adventure, Life and Death

Rated M for Mature Material/Language/Lemons

Please R&R as this is my first story :-) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters...But I wish that I did! Thank you Tite Kubo for such an amazing ride!

* * *

Intro

My name is Saya Aomori and this is the story of my road to destruction only to be saved be an unlikely love…I have lived so many lives, though I am not old!

From the beginning I have been different, born of a Shinigami mother and a human father but charted to be a Soul Reaper from birth. My mother relinquished her powers to be with my father, all for love. Not long after my 10thbirthday, my parents were both stuck down by the unfortunate arrival of a hollow into Karakura Town, leaving me to be taken in by my only living relative , my grandfather who still remained within the Soul Society. As far back as I could remember, he made sure that I knew and respected my true heritage as a shinigami and even took it amongst himself to train me as in fighting techniques , both hand to hand and zanpakto, as well as become in tune with my spiritual pressure. On the fateful day that they died, my parents sent me to the Souls Society, much like any other child would to visit a long distant grandparent but not quite. I still remember an uneasiness that surrounded our goodbyes that day as the emotion that stir from those memories still torment me to this day. From the moment that I was given the news of their death, I silently made myself a promise to become strong so that no one that I knew would ever fall victim to a hollow again, especially someone that I loved.

On that day I made my decision to leave behind my life in the world of the living, instead giving up my humanity to learn about my hidden life. My grandfather, a high ranking shinigami in the past, mindfully worked his relationships to integrate me into the inner workings of the Soul Society, while leaving me forced to deny any association to my human side. A feat that he had done once before as he helped shadow my mother's decision to relinquish her powers and go forth to live a free life in the world of the living.; developing an intricate lie, explaining that she had become pregnant with a lower ranking officers child and felt that she had brought shame on her division in so choosing to leave. Leaving open the possibility for my return if i so choose in the future. He was a rather believable man with many friends in high places that aided him in his methodical plans to keep his family happy. Our time was spent on developing me as a soul reaper, a fate that I whole heartily took on so that there would be no doubt to my origin. The true success to my transformation came as my grandfather gained permission from his old friend Head Captain Yamamoto for my entrance to the Shino Academy better known as the Soul Academy. A place where I would be able to excel in my devotion to my craft and find my way as the new person that I had come to be.

We were subject to grueling tasks that were meant to break the weak and bring forth the strong upon entrance to the Soul Academy. The instructors looked to analyze our strengths and weaknesses in order to build us up into warriors fit to be called Soul Reapers. A title that was held amongst the people of this land as royalty, true protectors set to uphold the ideals of the seireitei. Now a young woman, no longer a child, I allowed my memories to fade of the life that I had known, friends, family and everything that came from being human. Only holding onto the love of my parents to get me through, knowing that their souls watched proudly over me on the journey that I had so anxiously taken on.

The news of my grandfathers passing came as a shock within my first few months of attending the Soul Academy. I guess that he was holding on for me, to get me on my path. Now alone in my existence, I had but one mission, become what my mother couldn't… and nothing would get in my way of that fate!This news left me shut off and guarded only allowing my close friends that I had just come to know the ability to see the real me. Luckily I was partnered with a brilliant young man, someone who truly balanced me. He was everything that I wasn't, like a piece of the puzzle that i had been missing yet in many ways we were the same. An amazing friend, partner and accomplice in life we were devoted to each other from the moment that we first laid eyes on one another. Like kindred souls it was as if our partnership was destined, a friendship that couldn't fail or be broken based on trust and admiration. A bond that carried us and pushed us to become better...together as one single soul!

Many nights we secretly spent together in each other's rooms as he tinkered with his newest invention or stayed up researching any new technology. Often I was content to just read, write or listen to my music, comforted by the stable presence of my companion. Although our relationship was platonic, I found myself questioning if I wanted to explore it out every morning that we woke in each other's arms after a long night of doing nothing. He was quite the ladies man, often with a different young woman every few weeks. So much so that even i couldn't keep up, a typical young man, but how he struck my interest! As soon as those questions arose they were quickly extinguished by a secret affair that he took on with a childhood friend and a captain. I felt honored to know that it was a secret that he only shared with me, in turn released the secret of my true heritage to him. Almost ritualistic we swore to hold on to these truths till our death and to protect each other with our lives till that day came. Both alone in the world we held each other close, like family we walked our journey together and ready for whatever our future brought.

Character Profile

Name:

Current- Saya Aomori

Future- Michelle Aomori

Race:  
Human/Shinigami Hybrid

Birthday:  
July 11

Gender:  
Female

Height:  
5ft 6 1/2inches

Weight:  
120 lbs

Hair Color:

Red

Eye Color:

Blue-Grey

Professional Status

Affiliation:  
World of the Living  
Soul Society  
Spirit King

Previews Affiliation:  
Division 13

Occupation:  
Shinigami  
More to be revealed

Team:  
Joshiro Ukataki  
Kirio Hikifune  
Isao Hikifune  
Kisuke Urahara  
Yourichi Shihion  
Tsukabishi Tessai

Partner:  
Kisuke Urahara  
Isao Hikifune

Personal Status

Relatives:

Mother- Ena Aomori- deceased  
Father- Jin Aomori- deceased  
Grandfather- Koichi Yoshuri- deceased

Education:

Shino Academy

Zanpaktos

Zen:

Sword Appearance- Black blade with red accents, Black and red wrapped hilt, Black circular cut out guard, Black sheath with red lines

See Pic below for a better view

Personality- that of an old warrior, knows little emotion and out for blood.  
Release Command-"From the darkest depths of Hell, Fly Zen!"  
Release Appearance- Black aura engulfs the blade, circles the groundbeneathher revealing a dark energy blast that shoots off to burn anything in its path, erupting in a large black void.  
Takes the form of an unsettled black dragon that sheaths steam from his jagged jaws  
Element- Dark Fire

Haku:  
Sword Appearance-  
Sliver blade, Blue and white wrapped hilt, Silver rectangular dragon guard, Blue sheathSee for a better viewPersonality- that of the protector, paternal and logical in his process  
Release Command-"From the icy grip of the frozen heavens, Roar Haku"  
Release Appearance- Blue aura engulfs the blade, then jagged blue energy blast shoot out in direction commanded, freezing anything in its path  
Takes the form of an obedient blue dragon always at my side  
Element- Ice  
Can be used to together as a team to first immobilize with ice then burn in an a fiery black void.

Known Attacks:

Tsubasa Kaki- (Fire wing) creates a blue shield that covers like a bubble of fire that diverts the attach back at the opponent Todoroki Senshi (Warriors Roar) Zen's attack- sends out a thousands of blackcrescentshapedenergy blasts that taresthrough targets like thousands of -Fushichō-(Immortal Bird)

Sword/Appearance-Combines the hilts of Zen and Haku torevealtwo large jagged blades that extend longer than the length of Saya, combined by a single hilt adorned in a silver and light blue wrapping.

Personality- All knowing and under control, takes on the role of the ultimate protector

Release Command-"Bankai Fushichō"

Release Appearance-Sliver Phoenix- A large silver winged bird covered in cold flames rises from the ground then then flies utilizing energy blasts in the commanded direction; destroying all in path to the extent that she desires. She has the ability to control the destruction rate of the attack.

Element-Frozen Fire


	2. Chapter 1 New Love

**SOULS BOUND ACROSS TIME: A KISUKE URAHARA LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 1- New Love**

**This is my first piece of work so Just a warning... This one starts out hot and heavy but it sets the tone for the rest of the story, ie- LEMON in this chapter!**

**Please R&R as this is my first story :-) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters...But I wish that I did! Thank you Tite Kubo for such an amazing ride!**

* * *

**Saya's POV:**

**It was a typical weekend at the soul academy. Most students were getting ready to burn of some steam but I found myself again studying in my room with my best friend; trying to keep up with the more academic lessons. I turned off the shower as I heard the door close and a young man's voice out to me,**

** "I'm here! Are you still in the shower?"**

**"I'm almost done! I'll be right out" I snapped back as I stepped onto the cold ground.**

**I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, sighing as I thought about all of the fun that I again missed because I was too lazy to focus my attention in the classroom. I was strong shinigami in the making, just a little bit of a daydreamer! I quickly dried off, pulled back my long wavy red hair into a ponytail, pulled on my blue tank top and slipped on a pair of black cotton low-rise panties. **

**The voice yelled again, "You can't hide in there all night! I will eventually come in and get you!"**

** I opened the door "you wouldn't dare!" I said at the flustered young man sitting across the room at my desk. **

**"Why do you do that Saya?" he asked.**

**I gave him a look of surprise, "if you are going to come to my room to study, then I get to be comfortable! It's not like you can see anything!" **

**I walked past the desk and grabbed my book then proceeded to flop stomach down on the bed. I faced my friend, a handsome, slender but well built young man with dirty blonde hair and sweetly grey eyes about 17 years old. **

**"Kisuke Urahara, we both know that you wouldn't know what to do with me if you if you had the chance! And you escapades with lady Yourichi don't count either!" a said teasingly. **

**A devilish smirk came to his face, "We may be best friends and partners, but I don't tell you everything, Saya." **

**I looked at him with a great amount of interest, sat up on my bed, and asked "Then what would you do to me if I was beautiful enough to fall under your sheets?"**

** Kisuke and I had been friends since my fist day at the academy when we were partnered up. We really balanced each other out, he was extremely intelligent and very well skilled but that was where I came in. I was the fighter! I was the only shinigami know to wield two completely separate swords in the history of the soul society. One with the power of flame, Zen and the other with the power of ice, Haku. But I will come back to that later. **

**Kisuke scratched the back of his head and looked down with a smirk, "I don't think that is a conversation that we should be having."**

**"Am I making you nervous Kisuke?" I asked sarcastically, excited that I was making the always calm young man uneasy.**

** "No you are being ridiculous!" he snapped back at me, "Besides, you wouldn't be able to handle my answer if I was even willing to give it!" **

**I must say, I had secretly longed for him from time to time but, I truthfully didn't want to mess things up between us. My life was defiantly complicated enough without that drama and besides, who wants to lose their best friend over some sex.**

**He quickly changed the subject, "I don't know why I help you! I should be out having fun, getting into trouble, chasing women." **

**"What's stopping you?" I snapped back**

**"You!" He yelled at me, "If you would just apply yourself then I wouldn't have to sit here trying to get you back on track every other weekend"**

**The way he worded his comment made me feel guilty "I'm sorry, your right." I said back, half serious. **

**He stood up and walked over to the bed with a book in his hand, sat down next to me. He shoved me with his shoulder, smiled and said**

**"You know that I adore you and I'm more than happy to help. Besides, I don't want to graduate without you! We are in this together, right?!" He paused to look at me out of the corner of his eye "Ok, it's really because part of my grade depends on your performance too!" **

** I looked into his grey eyes, feeling like I was scolded by a brother, "I promise that I will try harder. It's just so hard sometimes!" I said**

**He laughed, "We both know that you are lying Saya, but thanks for saying it anyway! Now can we study?" **

**I groaned and scooted back on the bed as he handed me the book as he crawled in and sat next to me. I snuggled into his side and he began to review Kido terms that he knew that I missed. I felt myself starting to fall asleep when the sound of giggling and a door slamming made me jump.**

** "What the hell!" I yelled and the giggling got louder then came a light moan.**

** I then giggled and turned to the wall. It was the girl next door, Mai with her new boyfriend, Akio. My jaw dropped as she yelled out his name is a passionate manner.**

**"Good going Akio!" I said playfully "It's been like this for a solid week now. Cant they give me a break!" I yelled out to the room.**

** The moaning became uncomfortable as it got louder and more passionate. Kisuke laughed as I got up off of the bed then gave another devilish smirk as he confronted my change in position then added a sarcastic comment.**

** "Is that making you uncomfortable?"he sarcastically questioned me, happy that the roles had now changed.**

** I shot him back a look of frustration, "No, I just need to get something from the desk, moron!" **

**I walked over to the desk needing to make some space between Kisuke and myself. I leaned on the desk folded my arms pulling together enough courage to ask a question that I knew that he could answer.**

** "So what's it like… sex I mean?" I asked.**

**He blushed slightly as I giggled than answered my surprising question, **

**"For someone who can be such a tease, I'm still surprised that you haven't yet." **

**I looked away and smiled, a little embarrassed that I brought up the conversation,**

** "It's not like I've never done anything just not that yet…forget it!" **

**He thought for a minute then sat up, **

**"It's hard to explain the feeling, I guess. There is a lot that goes into it. Its… intoxicating for the guy but it can be uncomfortable for the girl at first," **

**He could see the look of worry on my face and quickly added,**

**"But it gets better! It gets a lot better!" **

**He let out a small sigh as he moved closer to the end of the bed as if to comfort my worries. I felt my face blush still surprised that we were engaged in this conversation, a conversation that I had started.**

**"I guess the right opportunity just hasn't presented itself yet" I bashfully whispered.**

**I turned to face the wall quickly so that he didn't see me blush become more prominent. Mai's moans were now shadowed by Akio's;**

** Flustered by their stimulating sounds I yelled out, "This is ridiculous!"**

** I felt one of Kisuke's hands slide around my waist and pull me in close to him as the other caressed my arm.**

** His hot breath was on my neck as he whispered in my ear, "Saya, let me be the one to show you."**

** I felt my breathing slow and my breasts heaved as he began to kiss my neck so slowly. I was frozen by the intimacy of the situation! It had to be a cruel joke to get back at me for before. I quickly turned around to scold him for his brash actions. I could only get out **

**"Kisk.." he leaned in and kissed me softly and I found myself letting go and wrapping my arms around his neck, accepting the kiss that I had so often thought of.**

** He timidly whispered out, "I have wanted to do this for so long" **

**His body pressed against mine and I felt his hands guide my hips back so that I was now sitting on the desk with my legs on either side of his hips. He then trailed his kisses down my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair with my right hand and placed my left hand behind me to brace myself. Why didn't I prepare myself for this possibility? My chaotic mind wailed. How could I prepare myself? Prepare myself for a man who'd left me utterly boneless every time he looked my way from the first time that we had met. My breathing became more erratic as he found that sweet spot on my neck and I finally let out a moan that he had be searching for. I knew that I should have asked him to stop but my body was sorely betraying me by crying out for more of this phenomenal torture. He nipped at my ear as I let out another moan, **

**Finally whispering ****"I've dreamed of you. I've wanted you in my arms since the moment we met. I need you."**

**He then stopped to look into my eyes and brushed my hair from my face. Caressing my lips with his thumb he pulled me closer into him then playfully smiled.**

**He softly whispered to me "Tell me if you want me to stop."**

** I looked deeply into his grey eyes and could see a fire that I had never seen before showing me that he really did want me. I nodded my head as if to say ok then looked down as I began to untie his shirt, confirming my answer I leaned in for another taste from those soft lips wanting to drink the life right from them. He helped me take off his shirt then seductively began to pull at my tank. Helping in his efforts I pulled it off as he tucked me in close to him again and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Pleased with my reaction he smirked again as his hands down my sides and tightened under my thighs. My arms tightened their grip around his neck and I gave a playful squeal as he picked me up and carried me over to my bed. Laying me down he lowered himself onto me then began to grind his hips into mine. In that moment, all thoughts of asking him to stop we're lost. He looked into my eyes again to question my commitment,**

** "Are you still ok with this?"**

** I bit my lip again and timidly answered his question "Yes"**

** He trailed kisses down my neck and begun trail his tongue across my left breast stopping to sweetly suck on nipple while softly massaging my right one. My back arched as I played with hair and I let out a little moan again as goose bumps began to pop up all over my body. He continued to kiss my stomach and as I felt like I just couldn't take anymore, my body shuttered at the feeling of his hot breath in my lap. I let out a much louder moan this time and arched my back even more. Pleased with himself, he placed his fingers under the hem of my panties and began to lower them, finally taking them off as he removed his pants. With lust in his eyes he kissed up my inner thigh and slowly placed two fingers inside of me moving in and out slowly at first then began to speed up as I shifted my hips in reaction to the pleasure that he so willingly gave me. Grabbing the sheets, I couldn't stay quiet for any longer. **

**As if to beg him to stop I yelled out his name, "Kisuke!"**

** taking in the erotic excitement wash over me that came from such an amazing release. His body brushed mine as he crawled back up my body kissing and caressing along the way. Our lips crashed once again this time taking the time to gently bit my bottom lip and suck it. My thighs trembled as he**** came down onto my arms, gasping and breathless as he threaded his arms beneath my shoulders and playfully grabbed my hair. The look in his eyes was naked with emotion, ****I was terrified yet calm while kissed my neck and whispered,**

** "Relax, just let me do all of the work."**

** I wrapped my right leg around him as he grabbed behind my left knee and proceeded to slide into me. I let out a loud moan and gasped for air at the same time taking in the pleasurable pain that came with his deep penetration that set my senses on end. He carefully watched my facial expression as if to make sure that I was managing the feeling of him inside of me with ease. Holding himself inside of me for a minute to let me get used to the feeling; then he slowly moved In and out of me as I began to smile again and pulled him in for another deep kiss.**

**Kisukes POV: **

**I walked down the hallway of the dormitory, watching the rest of the students going out for the night. I could be out having fun with everyone, but I'm stuck here helping out a good friend. I hope she has some Saki this time. Her whining is so much easier to deal with when I have had a drink or two. I adored my friend, Saya and I had been friends for a while now and she was my partner. I just broke up with Youichi a few months ago so I could get back into the game before becoming a full shinigami where my time would be taken up by training. I arrived at Saya's door and walked right in like I belonged there, only to hear the shower still going…**

**I always enjoyed the time that I spent with Saya. She could be such a fiery girl but she also had a sweet side. Over the years I had watched her from a far, so strong and beautiful. She was a different person when she was just around me, venerable and loving and I could be the same with her. I looked at her leaning on the desk with an inquisitive look on her face and the moaning from next door was starting to become a more arousing. Why did she have to ask that question…What's it like? It took me by surprise. From the way that she normally spoke, you would think that she was the sexual deviant, not me! Those words spilling from her lips sent thoughts through my head that I just couldn't control, given the situation. I wanted her from the moment that we first met and I knew that it wouldn't be the last time! Although I tried to push away those thoughts I couldn't help myself from my selfish desires. I wanted to be the first to make her moan and feel the intoxicating pleasures that she was so curious about. I wanted to burn the image our bodies intertwined into her mind, forcing her to think of me every time she thought about her first time. **

**She was on the bed, thighs trembling, and I just wanted to comfort her and put her mind at ease. As she let me bring her right to the edge of ecstasy and back again. I couldn't believe that it had gone this far but I was happy that it did. She tasted like nothing I had ever tasted and I just wanted more. This wasn't like any other time that I had slept with someone, not even with Yourichi. There was a comfort in the passion between us, maybe it was because we were such good friends and we weren't hiding anything from each other. Regardless, I made love to her that night, not thinking of the consequences of our actions, only thinking of the here and now.**


End file.
